Our Little Memories
by Lily Truesdale
Summary: Little fics and oneshots that I wrote but completely forgot to post here... Includes all pairings somehow, but is mostly Malec. I take back the rating BTW... I forgot about Never Again...and another little fic I posted around New Year's...but these were posted on Tumblr so yeah...
1. Meteor Shower Love

~Meteor Shower Love~

Loosely based off this prompt from imagine your OTP. tumblr .com - Imagine your OTP laying in the bed of a truck and on a bunch of pillows wrapped in a blanket while cuddling under the stars.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TMI OR ANYTHING ESTABLISHED! **I just got slapped in the face with some prompts…

Note: I made a slight alteration from prompt to story, but hey, it's bloody New York and I like it better like this.

For Malec Day December 20th.

* * *

><p>It was a chilly night in Central Park as Magnus and Alec wandered through the park, completely hidden to whomever else may wander in. Alec yawned, slightly drowsy from being woken up from sleep and really questioned his boyfriend's insanity as to what made him drag him out of bed.<p>

"Magnus what in the Angel's name is going on?" He asked for probably the millionth time that night. Magnus noticed the drowsiness in his boyfriend's beautiful blue eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry, we're here." He replied as Alec rubbed his eyes to find a big sleeping bag and pillows on the ground in a huge clearing. He cocked an eyebrow at his lover, who just smiled and pulled him into a soft kiss before crawling inside the sleeping bag. He smiled and patted the empty space next to him.

"Come here _cintaku_…" He whispered, and Alec couldn't resist his beautiful cat-eyed boyfriend. The lovely angel crawled in and relaxed against the warlock's chest. He smiled and stared up at the beautiful night sky above them.

"This is beautiful…" Alec murmured. Magnus smiled and kissed his lover's forehead.

"I can think of something much more beautiful…like the darling angel in my arms…" He whispered kissing him softly. Alec's cheeks turned a beautiful pink. Magnus smiled again.

"It's true…" He whispered. The blue-eyed angel blushed deeper and looked up at the sky.

"Hey look." He whispered and Magnus looked up to see a shooting star, then another and another before he realized that it was a meteor shower.

"Make a wish Alexander…" He whispered in his boyfriend's ear. Alec smiled and let his eyes slip closed.

_I wish Magnus will marry me… _He thought without realizing that his wish had been voiced, so when he opened his eyes, he was staring into a pair of shocked green-gold cat eyes. Blue eyes sparked with confusion.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. Magnus's jaw was hanging wide open before he closed it and his eyes filled with tears. He leaned down and kissed him, slow and sensual, running his tongue along the inside of Alec's mouth.

"God yes Alexander… yes _sayang_…" He whispered between kisses. Alec kissed him back while a little confused.

"What did I say?" He asked. Magnus smiled and kissed him again.

"You asked me to marry you, and the answer is yes. My god Alexander…I love you so much…" He whispered. Alec's eyes widened and his face burned scarlet.

"By the Angel did I really?" He asked. Magnus looked at him confused.

"Do you not…?" He started, his eyes showing worry that he didn't mean it. Alec kissed him softly.

"I meant it…I had planned to ask you later…oh Angel I messed up…" He started but Magnus cut him off with a kiss as he cupped his face with his long slender fingers.

"Shh…that was perfect. _Aku cinta kamu_, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. _Aku cinta kamu_…" He whispered, a little of his native tongue mixing in. Alec smiled and pulled off his Lightwood ring and slipped it on to Magnus's left ring finger before pulling his now-fiancé on top of him. The pair melted together, pushing at each other's clothes until they lay completely bare under the cover of the sleeping bag, the meteor shower completely forgotten as they drowned in each other, neither getting enough of the other while detaching from the rest of the world, sinking into their own blissful abyss. The two ended up falling asleep out in the park under the stars wrapped in each other's arms, their lips pressed together in a soft and very loving kiss…

* * *

><p><span>Indonesian – English<span>  
><em>Cintaku<em> - My love  
><em>Sayang<em> – sweetheart  
><em>Aku cinta kamu<em>– I love you

Ok that turned out so much different than in my head, but hey it turned out pretty freaking awesome. ^_^ It really isn't bad for something being typed up close to 12:30 in the morning.


	2. Glitter Goes on Anything

~Glitter Goes on Anything~

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TMI OR ANYTHING ESTABLISHED!**

Note: I decided to write an awesome little fic. So wishing I had more time to develop this, but I wrote this before work…

So here you go!

* * *

><p>"Magnus…how in the Angel's name did you manage this?" Alec dared to ask his husband. Magnus grinned from the driver seat of the glittery silver car in the garage.<p>

"Magic my darling. I just need to change the color." He replied while waving his hand. Blue sparks flew from his hands and the next thing Alec knew he was staring at a blue car covered in blue glitter, both being the exact shade of his eyes. Alec rolled his eyes but got in the passenger side.

"You're insane…but this insanity is yet another thing I love about you." He stated before capturing his beloved's lips in a sweet kiss. Magnus kissed back, his hands sliding around the younger man's neck, his long slender fingers feeling soft against Alec's pale skin. Alec sighed into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of his husband's lips moving against his. He parted the elder man's lips effortlessly and shivered slightly, enjoying the sweet taste of his mouth. Magnus pulled himself out of the driver seat and into Alec's lap, straddling him and letting his beautiful angel slide his calloused hands up underneath his shirt.

"I love you." He whispered as he pressed closer against Alec's chest, not getting enough of the nephilim, and truth be told, feeling like he never could get enough of him. He needed him like a drug and it drove him crazy when he wasn't within arms' reach. Soon enough, Alec pulled away, and they were both breathing heavily.

"I love you too. We should probably go if we want to make it on time." Alec whispered. Magnus had to wrack his brain for a minute before remembering what exactly they were supposed to be doing. The couple had been picked to take in another shadowhunter child. According to the family, their daughter had died while giving birth to the child and the reminder of their daughter was too painful for them. While they were excited, they were worried about how the child and their son Raphael would get along. They had decided to let Raphael stay with Clary and Jace while they went to get their new addition to their family.

"Yeah I guess so…" He replied begrudgingly as he pulled himself off of his husband's lap and was about to start the car, but Alec stopped him.

"We are not going to pick up our new child in this Magnus. No way." He replied. Magnus pouted.

"Aww come on please?" He asked. Alec gave him a look that said "I said no and that's final". Magnus's pout deepened.

"Alright fine, but next time we go out we're taking this car." He replied, still kinda sad he couldn't test his new car out. Alec smiled and kissed him again.

"It's a deal." He replied, and Magnus grinned like the Cheshire cat.

* * *

><p>AN: I wrote this based on seeing a GIF of a silver glittery car and thought "Why the hell not?" I hope you all liked it!<p> 


	3. And So Raphael Met Her

~And So Raphael Met Her~

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TMI OR ANYTHING ESTABLISHED!**

Note: Written for an awesome tumblr user. This was written before the masterpost about TSA so yeah gotta love failure headcanons...but I still love this story. =)

* * *

><p>Nothing could really explain Raphael Joseph Lightwood-Bane's mood at this moment than complete and utter boredom.<p>

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy spending time with his aunt Clary and uncle Jace, he actually really liked watching Clary draw and watching Jace train. But it was moreso he just missed his parents, whom had went to get his little brother or sister from another institute. Truth be told, he wasn't sure how he felt about having a little brother or sister around. Of course he'd protect his little sibling no matter what, but he did like his alone time. The five year old sighed as his aunt came over to him and brushed his curly red hair out of his blue eyes.

"Aunt Clary, when are dad and papa gonna come back?" He asked looking up at her. Clary smiled.

"They'll be back soon Raph-" She replied just as a voice echoed throughout the institute.

"Raphael? Raphael come meet your new little sister!" The voice called. Raphael grinned and ran out of the room and down the hall to the main entrance, where a man with glittery black spikes and green-gold cat eyes was holding a bundle in his arms.

"Dad! Papa!" Raphael yelled as he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He tripped and nearly fell, but a pair of pale hands belonging to a man with black hair and blue eyes caught him and pulled him to his chest.

"Raphael what have we told you about running in the institute?" Alec scolded gently. Raphael frowned.

"Sorry papa…but can I see my little sister?" He asked. His father smiled at him.

"Yes Raphael." He replied as he walked over to his husband and the pink bundle in his arms. Magnus smiled and moved the blanket slightly to reveal a small baby with a tuff of black hair and pretty green eyes. Her skin was slightly tanned and she reached out to grab Raphael's pale finger and tug at it. Raphael smiled.

"What's her name dad?" He asked. Magnus smiled.

"Her name is Xandria Raphael. Xandria Belle Lightwood-Bane." He replied. Raphael smiled down at his sister.

"Hi Drei. I'm your big brother Raphael, and I'll protect you." He greeted giving her a nickname since he couldn't pronounce her name. The two fathers smiled at their children, happy that they were getting along well.

All was well in that moment, and nothing could change that.

* * *

><p>AN: Xandria is pronounced An-Dri-Ah. It's a shortened name for Alexandria, the feminine form of Alexander (Magnus gave her her first name). Belle is 'beauty' in french, and Alec thought about Isabelle when he came up with it.<p>

I'm pretty sure I've mentioned before that Raphael is named after Raphael Santiago, who sacrificed himself for Magnus in Edom, and Maxwell Joseph Lightwood, who died in the Mortal War. By blood, he is the child of Sebastian Morgenstern and the Seelie Queen. He looks like his mother, and biologically is Clary's nephew. I may write about how Alec and Magnus gained custody of Raphael, but I have no clue how to go about with it. Your thoughts?


	4. Never Again

~Never Again~

Based on a prompt from otprpompts. tumblr. com - Imagine your OTP in a world where if your soulmate is harmed in any way, you get harmed in the same way. Person A cuts themselves, believing they'll never find their soulmate. (It's Person B) Person B finds marks all over their arms and panics in the realization that their soulmate is cutting themselves. What happens beyond there is up to you.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TMI OR ANYTHING ESTABLISHED!**

Note: I don't really like AUs, but I had to continue this. Please don't kill me if I badly batched it up! DX

Malec semi-AU with Magnus as Person A and Alec as Person B. I worked on this all day, and I hope you guys like it! =D

PS: If this fails, then please feel free to smack me…

* * *

><p>"What the… Alec what the hell did you do?!" Isabelle demanded, her dark eyes widening in shock at the marks on her brother's arms. Alec looked at her in confusion.<p>

"What are you talking about Iz?" He asked. Izzy walked up to her brother and yanked on his arm, revealing horizontal cut marks on his wrists. Alec's blue eyes widen in complete shock.

"What the hell?" He yelped. Izzy breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that Alec wasn't hurting himself, but then she frowned.

"Alec do you know what this means? If you didn't do this, then that means your soulmate is doing this to himself!" She exclaimed. Alec rolled his eyes, he never really thought about things like soulmates and such, because he didn't think he'd find his at all. He had seen it many times, with his _parabatai_ and his sister both finding their soulmates, but he never thought that _his_ soulmate was out there.

Out there, and hurting himself because he thought he'd never find him.

Alec frowned at that.

"Izzy…what do I do?" He asked. Isabelle sighed and hugged her brother.

"There really isn't much TO do Alec. All you really can do is hope that they realize that whatever reason they're doing this, it isn't true, and that it'll be ok." She replied. Alec hugged his little sister. The two shadowhunters sat in silence, Alec just hugging his sister tightly and hoping that whoever his soulmate is, would stop hurting himself and be ok.

* * *

><p>It was a few days later when Alec was walking through central park when he saw him, alone and hunched over, crying on a bench. Normally Alec didn't want to bother anyone that looked upset, but ever since those cut marks appeared on his arms, he'd been more conscious of those that were upset around him. So he walked up to him and lightly tapped his shoulder, bending down slightly to look into his eyes.<p>

"Hey are you alright?" Alec asked gently. The man looked up and Alec saw his gold-green cat eyes were red and slightly puffy, his black eye makeup running down his reddening cheeks. He looked pale, despite the caramel glow of his skin. Alec couldn't help but stare. He was beautiful, but why was he so sad? The warlock looked down, his black hair falling in his eyes. Alec looked at his wrists, which were bandaged up. He tentatively took the warlock's hand and held it.

"Look whatever it is, it's ok. Whatever it is, it isn't true, and it'll get better. Someone's out there and they see what you're doing, and they're scared and worried about you. They see this-" He held his hand tighter. "-and it makes them wish they could be there to prove that you do matter. They'll think that it's their fault because they couldn't be there to love you and show you that you matter. So please stop, because it's ok, and it'll get better." He spoke in a soothing tone, as if he were talking to his sister. The warlock looked at him in shock, never had someone told him these things. Fresh tears pooled in his eyes and he reached up to hug Alec tightly and burying his face in his neck. Alec stood there for a second before hugging him back. He felt strange, but something told him to keep holding on to this man. He wondered if this was his soulmate, if this was the one who hurt himself and cut his wrists.

"Do…do you wanna talk about it? About what happened?" Alec asked after a minute. The man nodded his head slowly, still buried his face in his neck. Alec felt his lips moving against his neck and pushed away slightly.

"I'm sorry, but what were you saying?" He asked. The man rubbed away the smeared makeup.

"I would like to talk, but first I want to know your name." He replied. Alec's cheeks tinted slightly. His voice was beautiful too, and it pained Alec to hear the strain of sorrow in his voice.

"I'm Alec. Alec Lightwood." He replied. The other man smiled weakly.

"Magnus Bane." He replied. Alec smiled at Magnus before letting go of him.

"Come on, I'll get you some coffee and we can talk there." He soothed leading Magnus from the bench and out of central park to a nearby Starbucks, where Alec ordered them both a cup of black coffee before they sat down in a corner booth. Magnus smiled, grateful for the coffee. He set his hands down on the table and Alec noticed the bandages on both of his arms that were peaking out from his long sleeved shirt.

"So first off, why were you crying in the park?" Alec asked gently. Magnus frowned as he thought about it.

"I'm not really sure…It's a blur mostly…I just remember my boyfriend breaking up with me and these past few days being full of crying and feeling like I'll never find someone that cares. I've lived through so many lifetimes, but I've never found my other half, my soulmate, for lack of a better word, and I'm starting to doubt I ever will…" He replied sadly as his eyes averted to his arms. Alec reached over and touched Magnus's hands gently as he spoke, sadness for the beautiful warlock in his blue eyes.

"Don't say that. From what I can tell, you're very worthy of being cared for, and you will find your soulmate, wherever they may be." He soothed. The sleeve of his jacket rode up, and Magnus saw horizontal cuts on his wrists. They looked familiar too, like they were in the exact same place as the cuts on his own wrists. He reached over and grabbed Alec's wrist.

"I didn't do that. They appeared a few days ago. My sister flipped when she saw them…" He started, but then stopped as fresh tears appeared in Magnus's eyes. Alec moved so he was sitting next to him.

"Magnus what's wrong?" He asked. Magnus's hand trembled as he pulled the sleeve of his shirt up and unwrapped the bandages to reveal horizontal cuts across his wrists. Alec very gently touched his wrist and Magnus winced. Alec moved his hand away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't-" He started when Magnus pressed his lips to Alec's wrist. Alec blushed deeply, but didn't pull his arm away.

"I should be saying sorry. I hurt you. I'm so sorry Alec…" He whispered against his wrist. Alec looked at him in surprise.

"Why are you…" He started, but didn't finish as Magnus very gently pressed his lips against Alec's, his un-bandaged arm sliding up and around Alec's neck to gently brush against the hair on the back of his neck. Alec sat frozen in surprise before relaxing and kissing Magnus back, his arms sliding around the warlock's waist. Something felt so right in this kiss, and both men wanted nothing more than to stay like this, in this sweet and gentle kiss, but the need for air forced them to break apart, though they stayed in their warm embrace.

"Never again…" Magnus whispered. Alec looked at him in confusion. The warlock smiled.

"Never again will I hurt myself, because if I do, I'll hurt you…and I never want to hurt you, Alec Lightwood." He whispered before burying his face in the blue eyed shadowhunter's neck. Alec held Magnus tightly to his chest.

The scars healed, and Magnus never hurt himself again, because Alec was there, and he always would be.

* * *

><p>Dear god I've never written something like this before. I hope it's ok, and if I batched everything all to hell, then please smack me and tell me how to improve.<p> 


	5. A Sister's Reminder

~A Sister's Reminder~

My first Sizzy fic! Simon and Izzy talk about something the Lightwood siblings did together as kids.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own TMI or the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. I just own this crazy idea of the Lightwood siblings playing the game with Max, and possibly relearning the rules to remember him.

Note: I really need to come up with better titles...

* * *

><p>"Iz are you sure you wanna go in here?" Simon Lewis asked his girlfriend as they stood outside a bedroom door, his brown eyes showing concern for the beautiful girl who's hand he was holding. Isabelle Lightwood looked over at him, her dark eyes staring into his with sadness and determination.<p>

"Come on." She told him as she grabbed hold of the door. Simon just nodded and held her hand as they opened the door together. Inside was a bedroom that looked like a mess and quite a bit of dust had gathered on the furniture, like it hadn't been used in years. Isabelle sighed.

"Just as he left it…by the Angel it's been a while…" She breathed. Simon frowned as she pulled him through the door and closed it. She sat down on the bed, dust making a little cloud when she sat down. Simon looked around before his eyes fell on a picture frame. He could tell underneath the dust that it was a picture of a little boy with the Lightwood's black hair and glasses covering his gray eyes. On his arm was a strange device and what looked like playing cards in his hands.

"I didn't know Max played the game. He sounded like a really good kid to be around…" Simon mused. Isabelle smiled.

"You met him before you know. You and Clary got along well with him." She explained. Simon couldn't help but smile. He dusted off the frame and he recognized the device on his arm.

"He had a Duel Disk? I had wanted one when I was a kid!" He exclaimed. Isabelle smiled and reached under the bed and pulled out what looked like a strange arm band, a circle poking out of it with different buttons along the bottom and two panels that looked like strange wings. She smiled as she strapped it to her arm while staring at it with a fond smile on her face.

"This probably looks strange doesn't it?" She asked. Simon's eyebrow raised in confusion. She smiled at his confused expression.

"Me, a shadowhunter, with something like this." She explained simply. Simon smiled and brushed a bit of her black hair aside.

"No it doesn't. It looks like a beautiful woman who remembers some awesome memories with her little brother. And you remind me of Mai from the show, but with black hair. You're fierce, badass and gorgeous, but also a kind and amazing person inside." He replied. Isabelle smiled and leaned against him, resting her head on his chest.

"Max said the same thing…that I reminded him of her…I actually played the game with him. Alec and I both did." She replied. His eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Didn't expect to hear that. Neither of you don't seem like you'd enjoy playing a children's card game." He replied. She giggled.

"He started playing with us a little after he told me he was gay. He told me once that he felt better around people that accepted him. Max I don't think he ever told, but a part of me thought he knew. Don't know how, he must've just figured it out like Clary did…but anyway, Max had convinced me and Alec to get him this, and then convinced us to get one for ourselves. Mine is still in my room somewhere, though I have no clue if Alec still has his…" She rambled. Simon smiled. Hearing the stories of his girlfriend's childhood were wonderful, and in his opinion, he found it so brilliant for this beautiful woman to talk about these stories, and about her little brother.

"Did Jace ever play?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Jace didn't want to play with us really. It was just the three of us. Max was a little upset about it, but Alec and I had said it could be our thing. Just the three of us…" She replied.

"Do you two still play?" He asked. Izzy shook her head again.

"We haven't touched our decks or disks since Max died. And I'm not sure if I'd want to…" She mumbled. Simon frowned.

"Izzy I think you should try and play again. You have wonderful memories with the game and plus you'd be remembering Max like this too. Care-free, happy, and playing a game that brought the three of you together. I think its badass and really just a good way to remember your brother." He encouraged. Isabelle thought about it for a minute.

"Who would I play against? I don't even know if Alec even has his old deck anymore…" She asked. The former vampire grinned.

"Me of course. I'd teach you the rules and game mechanics, and your deck could be even stronger than the last!" He exclaimed going into what typically everyone called "mundane nerd mode". She laughed.

"And who knows, Alec may convince Magnus to play and we could have a tag battle." He added as Izzy covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her laughter because she was laughing so hard.

"By the Angel the idea is hilarious! I'm sorry, but Magnus with one of these? That's just both hilarious and kinda weird…but still hilarious." She replied motioning to the duel disk on her arm, the laughter in her voice more prominent than anything. The two continued to share different ideas as they sat in Max's room, the duel disk still on Isabelle's arm. The two soon fell asleep cuddled together fully clothed on the bed, Isabelle's dreams filled with childhood memories and silly but fun ideas for the future…

* * *

><p>I should probably stick to Malec fanfiction (and even that I can barely write)…but hey I love my adorable (and fairly sad) attempt at Sizzy!<p>

So needs a better title. But here's my failure attempt at Sizzy. Hope everyone like it!


	6. Strange Traditions

~Strange Traditions~

A continuation from Katie's (clockworkpain .tumblr .com) headcanon- Okay but imagine Clary Daring Jace to use a glamour rune and ride the ball down as it drops in New York while they're all watching. It'd be hilarious, especially if you imagine they're all a slight bit tipsy. And then it become a tradition among them, each taking a turn doing it every year.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T TMI OR THIS HEADCANON! **I just wanted to do something for New Years.

**WARNING: CRAPPY WRITING AND MAGNUS DECIDING TO BE A SEXY LITTLE SHIT FOR HIS HUSBAND! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

Note: I really need to come up with better titles...

* * *

><p>~Alec's POV~<p>

"I honestly can't believe we're still continuing this stupid tradition…" I mumble as I look at my family and friends. Ever since Clary dared Jace to put on a glamour rune and ride the ball down one of us rode it every year. First Jace, then Clary, Izzy, Simon, hell they even convinced ME to do it one year. This year my husband is doing it, and he had best not do anything stupid. My husband must've heard me mumble, because he put an arm around my and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Darling stop being such a party pooper. It's fun. All the kids are at the Institute with your mother and Jocelyn sound asleep and I'll be alright." He whispered. I smiled and kissed back as I reached up to cup his face in my hand as I felt his cup my own, the cool metal of his wedding band brushing my cheekbone. It was a nice moment and I really didn't want to leave it.

"Magnus are you riding down this time or do I need to take your place this year?" Jace yelled and effectively killing the mood.

"Damn mood-killing bastard…" I mumbled. Magnus just kissed my cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to get you back later." He whispered before dropping a glittery wink at me. I blushed before rolling my eyes and smiling at him. I followed my husband and the others to Times Square, and it's lively as ever. I smiled, last year I did this and while I didn't do anything spectacular (unlike Izzy who tried using her whip to swing down the pole like a tether ball) I still enjoyed it. I felt like a slight idiot, but I didn't care. I looked at my watch. 11:56. I sighed. This is gonna be interesting to say the least. Everyone was cheering and it was loud all around me, but I kept my eyes on the ball, and my husband. Suddenly everything got quiet and all I could hear was this pulsing music, something like what Magnus was playing at the party. It sounded like something by one of his favorite pop artists. Adam Lambert I think. Then my mind clicked.

Oh my god Magnus are you seriously-

My mind was correct as I watched my husband start to dance to the music playing, using the top of the pole to work his hips. My jaw dropped and I could just imagine the faces he's making as he ground himself against the pole. I looked at my watch, it was already 11:58 and by the Angel I can already feel my jeans growing tighter. I could already tell that the others were staring.

"I think this tops Simon playing the guitar for Izzy…" I hear Clary say, the shock evident in her voice.

"Clary, this blows everything ALL of us has done out of the f-ing water!" Simon yelped. I didn't bother to pay anymore attention to them as I watched, the tightness in my jeans getting worse as the ball came down. Suddenly a shirt came flying at me and I caught it easily before watching as Magnus spun down the pole. Oh Angel give me strength but my mind processes the beautiful curves of his muscles, the lean navel-less stomach, the smooth skin of his hips. Suddenly the music ended and the screaming from the arrival of a new year rang in my ears. I then felt soft hands around my waist. I turned my head to look into his gorgeous green-gold eyes before turning in his arms and kissing him.

"You insane son of a bitch…" I whisper as I pulled him closer so he could feel what his little show did. He smirked in the kiss and pulled away.

"I told you I'd get you back in the mood didn't I?" He replied and winked at me. I lightly punched him in the chest before I pulled his shirt on. I looked around and saw the others were wrapped in each others arms. I smiled and pulled my husband into a sweet kiss.

"Happy new year, my husband." I whispered.

"Happy new year to you as well, my Alexander." He whispered back before pressing his lips against mine again. We stood together wrapped in each other's arms and exchanging the most loving of kisses before I pulled away again.

"You're still in trouble for that show you know."

* * *

><p>Yes the song decided to do a pole dance to is For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert. I was listening to the song the whole time I was writing the fic.<p>

HAPPY NEW YEAR YOU GORGEOUS ANGELS! MAY 2015 BE A WONDERFUL YEAR TO ALL OF YOU!


End file.
